Before the Water Runs Dry
by raven716
Summary: Corrupted by the Star of Aeon and the death of the one she loves, April finds solace with Haggar. Lured into the clutches of the Galra. April turns her back. Embraces the corruption and power. Za-Naron exists only. Refusing to believe their sister is gone. Determined to save and bring her back to redemption. Any piece that she can. May is willing to take on the Empire.
1. Chapter 1

There was a powerful surge that suddenly burst, Haggar felt it all way in deep space. It presence nearly overwhelmed her, her blood tingled...so deliciously powerful. It didn't seem natural, its sudden appearance. Did it come through? Through one of the rifts? Was it another? Like all those years ago? Whatever it was, she knew she had to have it.

Gathering her Druids perform the necessary ritual to locate this new source. And locate she did, establishes the connection. Such power, such wonderful that would be a great asset to theGarla Empire. She needed it, she had to have it. Using her words persuaded her Emperor to agree. Locating the source was the easy part, finding it was the next. And taming it would be oh so sweet. Knowing she'd have to approach them cautiously, finding them alone. Frighten and confused in the barren remains shattered and destroyed planets and...stars. This surge was this powerful, the witch was in complete awe. Treading slowly, reach the center to find the source. Her smile drops once she discovers the actual source.

This couldn't be right, this just couldn't. Haggar's mind screamed, but, it was. Sensing its craving hunger and raging confusion. It was lost. With no direction. Moldless. Wanting.

It needed guidance and Haggar needed it. Approaching them, the witch knew she needed the right words to lure it, to control it. Reaching out a hand speaks, the words of a savior it saw her as. That they didn't hesitate to take her hand.

Helping them up, Haggar looks at them. What radiant beauty and the danger it would become, under her care and tutelage. Stroking some their draped red hair, tucking a bit behind their ear. And to the surprise of her Druids and the guards that accompanied her, wipes the hot tears streaming from their glowing eyes that began to fade back into its natural blue. Staring deeply into the witch's eyes for solace.

"You have great power, child," Haggar said with twisted praise. "you create such beauty and destruction. Yes, I can see it. Untapped to be molded. What is your name? Child?"

In a shaky voice, they answer. "A-April."

Haggar sneers in disgust for a second. "No. What is your real name?"

Right then that source came and took over, and spoke in a voice much different. In the voice, Haggar heard. "Za-Naron."

Pleased, Haggar smiles. "Za-Naron, my child come and crave your name in fear of others." She starts to lead them back to their new home, but to Haggar their new prison and she as the master.

* * *

In the absence of space in debris, the Garla fleet set straight on course in all its might and iron-authoritarian power went through unopposed and unmatched. Casting dominate shadows over shadowing them. Fighting them away. Within the main vessel of the fleet where their Emperor Zarkon resides along with his loyal followers, through the halls his witch and leader of the dark magic users, The Druids, Hagger creep through like the death. On her sides her Druids. Stuck close by, when one suddenly stops catching Hagger's attention immediately.

"What is it?"She insists, to sense the answer herself. A wicked smile coiled across her lips with a gleam to match. Walking over to her Druid looks in the direction their attention was at. "So, they've come back." Mockingly scoffs. "No matter, there will be a pleasant surprise awaiting. Come, you know what to do."

Outside the fleet, hidden well in the shadows of the large chunks of rocks a slim and petite figure garbed in dark silver lightweight, tech armor to mask their presence, which they highly doubt was. Eye the largest fleet with focus and determination. Use the scanner in their dark helmet visors pinpoint the location, locating the target. The wavelengths and energy signal all matched. It was now or never to act, they had to be swift and again hopefully undetectable. In and out. Should damage arise maybe just a little, if the mission allowed it.

Their heart palpitations began to rise along with the tingling in their legs. Which quickly they pushed down in order to focus. Now was not the time to feel a spike, maybe the first time they've done it, but, not anymore now. This time their plan would work...it just had too. Right?

Not sure if it would or not if they didn't move from this spot and start already. Taking a deep breath run and jump off exhaling all at once shoot like an arrow unaided to the vessel. Eyes locked and tight. In one flawless motion quickly unlatch what was strapped to their side, the only memento of home and them, throw it with precision like an arrow. Hits its mark and sends out a small pulse. In that vicinity, hand outstretched grab hold of the hilt and create an opening. Slipping right inside, soon find themselves in the vents. This part they had to be careful, the last time they did this did not go well and soon their presence was alerted.

Touching the side of their helmet to suddenly get an incoming call. Knowing who it was from ignores it. And focuses back on the task at hand. Looking through the slits see the Garlas security-bots patroling. Remembering their footing and spacing, they get ready. After two sentries pass they open and slip down, quickly jumping behind the wall of an open hall. Pressing their back up against it. To stay concealed in the shadows. Holding their breath, as the bots pass.

Slinking down low rush off, their blade gripped tightly and ready in case. Keeping senses aware and alive. While trying to remain focus and not let their increasing heartbeat from going out of control. Feeling themselves reaching closer, their arm jitter just a bit as their speed increased. Adrenaline rushed all over to calm it transferred it gripping their blade more.

Just a little more, just a little more they would reach it. Feeling it tingling all over, they were close. Very close, making a quick and sharp left sprint down the long corridor. Feet barely touched the ground. Again another incoming message, this time flashing brightly. And again they ignore it. Not now, not at this very moment, they were so close. They would save them, they would bring them back and everything...everything would be good. They could get them back. After so long of trying to free them, from their captivity. Sure, things turned sour if not devastating after what they did, but, deep in their heart, they knew...they knew they could get their light once again.

Fantasying about it for just a second cost them the eliminate of surprise. Out of nowhere, they were struck hard by dark lighting and blasted back into the wall. Stun for a second and second was all they had. Rolling to the side before being struck again, pick themselves up and rush their attacker.

A Druid.

Who teleports out the way before being struck appearing behind shooting out a dark attack. Quick thinking saved them from being struck but not from being blind-sided by a heavy attack from Hagger. The witch with no mercy and sadistic glee fires a blast. Hitting her mark. Blasted back again, stun longer this time. Pick themselves up staggering a bit. Glare intensely at the witch. Who returns with a mocking smile.

Gripping the hilt of their short blade, stand firm and stubbornly. Behind their helmet, Hagger knew they were trying to devise the right step and attack. Counting herself and her two druids that made it an uneven match. It didn't matter to them, Hagger saw it in their eyes. Their desire and fickle hope that pleased the witch.

"You pest have you come to die?" Hagger said mockingly. Grinning."I will make sure of it this time." With a flick of her wrist Hagger sents out deadly lighting.

The figure moves just in time, evading the others. Remaining light on their feet weave and slide from their attacks. Only to be knocked from behind by one of the Druids. It didn't derail them, twisting around lands a kick onto one of them. Sending them back crashing into the wall. Landing downturn to Hagger locking onto her. Gritting charge her and thrust their blade directly into her. Screaming."Release them!"

Hagger side steps avoiding the attack, seeing this their footing turns and they back steps. Hagger teleports before the blade touched her, leaving behind an echoing cackle. Unsure where she would appear next, they stood still slowly circling around. Blocking out the blaring alarm that went off because of them. Their feet shift just a bit. Hagger could appear anywhere, she and her druids.

"They don't live anymore." Her voice echoes all around.

Trying to read their presence made it harder, something seem to be masking it. Still, they had to remain steady...and willful. Calming their mind and emotions that dripped out desperately.

Meanwhile outside hidden well and waiting nervously in the confines of small spacecraft hands tightly grasping the controls and pained gaze. Sweat droplets slithered down from their forehead off their chin. Quickly they wipe it away still keeping their attention at the Galran vessel, their partner, and friend reside. A blaring flash on the screen before them they had signaled to them which they ignored. They knew it was a trap and dared not to fear the worst. Swallowing the lodge stuck in their throat sitting helplessly.

Where could they be? The better question was, what was happening? Did they get captured too? Oh man, that would be good. No. Not after all this time. If they did then...then everything would have been for nothing. Tempted to call them knowing it would risk their presence, hiding from the Galrans was not an easy thing to do, looking at the readings of the energy levels for their veil, that cloaked the craft was going fast. And they'd be exposed.

Pressing their lips together. Suck in sharply. "Come on, come on."

An explosion came from a small area on the large cruiser along with a homing beacon. Locating their position, hurry and move. That had a narrow window to retrieve them, a very narrow window. Timing this right, find them, outside floating in the absence of space. Unconscience. Activating the tractor beam get them, to be hit by a few blast from the fighters. Shaking the small craft violently, they kept their focus on controls and hurry out of the danger zone.

No time for fine finesse, reckless driving was what would save them. Flashing warnings sprung up all around alerting them of the damages, ignoring them for now, push harder. The fighters still on their tail, using creative maneuvering to narrowly dodge their fire. With their mind split on living and the condition of their friend, made this situation a bit more stressful. Glancing down reading the loading hyperdrive, it was nearly there, jerking from another shot. Caused them to crash into some asteroids.

Grunting holding the controls together. Do their best, but, knew their best wasn't going to save them now. Their racing heartbeat beat upon their chest. Cursing mentally over this stupid mission. While searching inside for their last solace. Eyes shift down to the still charing hyperdrive.

 _This was it,_ they thought. All this led to the end. The weight of acceptance pressed against them. Muttering their last few words, slam their fist down just as fighters fire a barrage of shots.

 _Help!_

A whisper screams.

That jolts Allura awake in a cold sweat. Holding her head felt something sharp pierce, clenching it more. Stands, nearly staggering, but manages to hold herself up. "I-I...I'm...c-coming."


	2. Chapter 2

That voice...it kept calling Allura, she could still feel its oddly strange presence. It was if she could touch it physically, she had to find it. It was dire. Commanding the starcraft flew it to...to where she needed to be. Leaving the others lost and wondering what had gotten into the alien princess. She hadn't bothered to discuss or tell them, not even her trusted advisor. Except, that she had to find them.

That was the question, them who?

Using the map of the system in hopes it would help, even using coordinates, wavelengths whatever to assist. Allura chose not to look at them, which was odd, as she normally was strategic. Not like this. Opening and going through a few wormholes, to become frustrated when it seem to be the wrong spot. What was causing her to become so obsessive?

Everyone remained silent and weary, afraid to disrupt her, in fear of her lashing out when she became like this.

"Where are you?" Allura's eyes haunt. Finding nothing but asteroids. "Nothing..." Huffing begins to open up another wormhole. "If not here then...where..."

As the wormhole nears completion a hand reaches out to the princess, clearing his throat. "Princess, ummm...I don't want it to seem that I am questioning your...escapde." Coran puts it lightly. "Which by all means do if you must, it's just, well..."

"What are you doing?" Keith directly said. Allura turns around to the others, all of their eyes held the question Keith boldly asked. Except Keith's glare was harder.

Looking to Coran, who waited for her response. She could see his subtle probing gaze. There wasn't time for this, no, it wasn't that, it was she wasn't sure how to tell them. Explain to everyone she heard a voice, calling to her. Just to her, a voice in peril. It still pinched in her mind, she had to find them. They kept constantly calling for her. Reaching out. She could feel their presence becoming warmer and warmer, so close...there was no time to stop and inform the others.

Taking her wrist back cast Coran an apologetic look. Turns her focus back."Please, just trust me." Was all she said and flies the ship through the hole without a second thought.

Having enough Keith gets up and marches over to her. Wanting some answers. "What are you goi-"

The ship suddenly stops and Keith flings forward hitting the floor hard. Earning a snicker from Lance. "Safety first, Keith."

"Princess? What is it?" Coran asked turning around.

Allura said nothing, her eyes pinch. "What...where...they have to be here."

"Who is here?" Shiro spoke up asking. All eyes remained on Allura waiting for her to do something, to say something, but nothing came. She just cruised the ship through cautiously.

Her eyes darting around the floating debris field of rocks. Searching vigorously. _Where are you? Please hurry,_ she hears the voice. "I'm coming, please just hold on."

 _I don't see you, where are you?_

"I'm right here. I've made it in your vicinity. But, I don't see you. Can you give me a sign?"

The others watch with tilted heads, looking at each other shrugging their shoulders. Listening to Allura conversate with herself, all eyes fall on Coran for some explanation, but he seem just as lost as them.

"Is this some sort of Altean thing?" Hunk wondered. "Because if it is, umm, yeah just a bit weird. You know what they say when people start talking to themselves."

Shiro approached it differently."Maybe there's some reason we're here. Clearly, the princess feels urg-"

"There! I see it!" She shouts sighing silently, parking the castle. "You're there, aren't you? Wonderful, alright help is on the way."

The others stood there at further lost than before watching the princess nodding her head and talking out loud, though more than before. Asking questions to the air, or was it directed to the heavy damaged spacecraft of moderate size, actually a little on the compact side, but well enough. It's thruster blown out, windows nearly shattered, dents and slashes all over. Wiring sparked with jolts of fading electricity. It was like something mauled it savagely and went through a grater. A huge dent concaved in its side. To many others, it was just totaled, but Allura saw something else.

Putting on space helmet geared and ready. Turns around to the others. "We must go and aid them."

"Aid who?" Keith snips back. "If you haven't noticed Allura but that ship is gone. It's nothing but ruins-"

She quickly shushes him, turning away with panic rising on her face. "Yes, I'm coming right now! Keith, everyone there is not the time to debate about this, just trust me, we need to go on that ship."

Keith steps to her objecting, Shiro steps in and takes command of the rising tension. "Calm down Keith, princess I'm not saying that there isn't anyone in there and we shouldn't trust you, but," he quickly looks at the wreckage. "I highly doubt there is anyone there, though if you feel so strongly about this, Coran can you do a scan to see?"

Right away the older Altean did so, all eyes to the screen waiting for the results gave Allura the moment to slip out. She knew there was life there, she felt it, they told her, they needed her assistance otherwise they wouldn't have contacted her in an interesting way. Taking one of the pods gets it. "I don't have time for this, their life is slipping away." Starting it up leaves.

At that exact moment, the results came back. "Nothing,"Coran reports. Turning around. "See princess, there is not-where is the princess?"

Heads spin around finding her spot empty. "There she is." Hunk points to the pod heading towards the wreckage. Lance and Coran run to the window pressing their face against it screaming at her.

Their voice was in vain, Allura heard nothing but her pressing righteous and duty to aid those in need of it. Doing her best to ignore the damage she clearly knew who did, their mark was indistinguishable. Flying the pod to a part of the ship that was not fully damaged lands, before leaving she takes a few things and goes in.

"Princess!" Coran's voice rattles through her commlink, nearly startling her.

"Coran!"

"Princess, you must come back. Right now!"

Understanding his concerns, he had to under her's as well. "You know that I cannot do that. There are-"

"I did the scan it came up lifeless, there is nothing here, no one princess." His voice softens. "Who was there is gone now. I'm sorry."

No, that couldn't be true. Even if his words spoke such. It wasn't, bitting down to fight his words, trembled with the right decision to make for a voice to make it easy.

 _You came! Over here!_

Taking another pod, Shiro and the other in their space suits land their pod right next to Allura's. "Alright," Shiro instructs. "We go in and the princess, then leave. Go it?"

"Yeah!" Lance whips out his rifle, readying it up for Pidge to lower it. Eyeing him ridiculously. "What? What?!"

"Seriously?"

"Alright," Shiro gets the attention back stands up. "Let's go."

They each leap out though Keith does so grudgingly descend into one of the slashed openings of the ship. Right away Pidge contacts Allura. "Allura, it's Pidge, were ar-"

To be cut off urgently by the princess."Good! You're all here, I need your help imminently! There is no time to waste, come now!"

Her words sprung them into action, Shiro leading the charge for Lance to try and take it to be pushed back. Locating her location burst in each with their weapon drawn. "Princess!"

"What the-?" Hunk nearly jerks back like the others. Blinking a few times couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, stare amazed and yet dazzling confused. Out of all the current strange things his eyes have seen and he was sure the others too, this was well...something out of a comic book. "Whoa."


	3. Chapter 3

Coran enters the bridge of the castle, his attention on the snack in his hand. Didn't noticed what was out of place, even when he walked right by it. Taking a bite of what he held.

"Wait a tick?" It dawned on him, snapping his head, whips it around finding one of the cryo-pods out, opened, empty. He nearly spat his food out. This wasn't good. Not at all, when did they even wake up? Where did they go? How long where they gone? Who was it that woke? All these questions didn't solve anything.

He was sure they would still be resting for at least three more days, the others, they needed to be notified right away. Who knows what could be happening right now. How did he miss this? Thinking fast he blares the alarm. Alerting everyone.

"Everyone! There is not really a need to be alarmed, we aren't under attack or anything." He speaks throughout the ship. "It's just well, we have a slightly problem, one that can be handled I assure you, one of our guest has emerged sooner than thought from the pod and is currently unknown through out the castle. I am quite sure they are not dangerous, as Princess Allura did invite them on the castle."

What a way to shift the blame.

"If you could all stop what it is you are doing and lend some extra eyes that would just wonderful. I would greatly appreciate it. Coran out."

He ends. Wiping his brow. "Right then, I best be off myself." Taking three more bites finishes and hurries off, unaware another pod emerged from the floor. It was clear the panic in Coran's voice coursed the others to stop what they were doing and search.

Eyes everywhere through the castle, to find their guest. Searching every inch except for one part, they overlooked. Pitter patter feet run down the stretched hall, in the lower levels. Stop reaching a massive high ceiling room, with five large different colored looking lions. Each sitting with a energy shield around it of its respective color. Round yellow eyes expand in wonder, a huge smile showing their small canine teeth on their small round face. Gawk over what was before their eyes, burst like a volcano.

"Kitties!"

A door slides open Hunk peers inside. "Hello?" No answer. "Guess they're no in here."

He leaves and goes to the next room getting the same results here and with the next couple of rooms. "Whoa, broom closet. Not in here." He steps out. "Where could they be? Honestly, how hard is it to lost in here?" A question that made him retract it. Shrugging his shoulder broad. "This is taking away a considerable amount of time from my cooking. I was just about to execute a well-"

"Hunk."

His commlink went off. "Yeah? Oh, Shiro, yeah?"

"Have you found anything?"

"Nothing but air. I mean, no. I haven't. At least not yet, anyone else?"

Shiro shakes his head. "No, we haven't. Lance hasn't found them in the ballroom or the dinning room. Pidge found nothing on the east end. Allura is a no and so Keith. Who I think isn't really looking." He had a hunch, thinking about it.

"Well, umm, are we actually sure," Hunk throws out. "they actually are up? I mean it could just have been a glitch or something. So, maybe it just short circuit and rose on its ow-"

"Guys!" Allura's voice cuts through the castle, alarmed. "Another one of the pods is empty, I just checked the bridge and found it up. No one is inside. We now have two bodies that need to be found. They haven't full healed yet, they need to be brought back right away. Find them!"

She ends. Hunk throws up his screaming arms. Pulling on his hair. Slumps over. Great another body is one the lose. Where could they be? Opening one of the doors finds the room empty groaning. "Anyone...in here?"

Kitchen was clear, there was no one here, it was empty besides the dishes and ingredients Hunk had out for whatever he was making. Giving it another scan to make sure, Keith leaves. Just as a something slips out. His head whips back finding nothing. Narrows his eyes.

Popping his head in, Lance looks around the training deck. Nope. No one was here, it was all clear. Just like the last few places, not a single sign of anyone. He was starting to think Allura and Coran where wrong. But, the strain in Allura's voice made him reconsider. Not wanting that nipping feeling he hadn't looked and not wanting to Keith's mouth, walks in.

"Hello? Hello?" He said lazily. "Anyone in here? Anyone at all? If you are, I hope it's you my pink haired angel." Hope filled his voice with suave smirk. Rubbing chin. A twinkle in his eye. "If it is you, come now, don't be shy." He purrs. "I don't bite. I provide the smoothies set of lips you've ever seen and will feel." He puckers. Drowning himself in it, he didn't realize something drop behind him, with a quick whack, stun and knock him out.

"Well," Pidge pulls up a chair. "This is pointless really. Clearly we can't find them." Getting back to what she was working. Equations. What could be better.

A figure slips by her without her notice. "Pidge!" Coran pops in nearly scaring her half to death. "Have you seen anything?"

Catching her breath she answers. "No. I haven't looked everywhere, saw nothing. You sure you and Allura didn't make a mistake or something? I mea-"

"Guys!" Keith cuts in throughout the castle. "I found Lance, out cold in the training room. One of them must have done this," his voice tightens. They could nearly feel his flaring breathing. Even if he kept calm. "I don't care what Coran said, friendly or not. They're doing something. We've got to find them. Fast!"

He ends. Pidge and Coran look at one another for a minute. "Come on!" Pidge jumps up, running out the Altean behind.

Everyone reaches the training room. Keith standing over him and it was as he said, he was knocked out cold. Looking closer, Shiro was able to see where the strike was delivered. Right in-between his neck and head. A good spot, known for knocking out anyone. Stun them too, though it depend on how much pressure or force the blow delivered.

"Is he going to be alright?" Allura asked.

Putting two fingers to Lance's throat, Shiro gets a pulse. "Yeah, he is. Just stunned that's all. Whoever did this is skilled, very skilled." He stands now serious, assessing it all. "Military training is one way, that's what my mind is going on."

"But," Pidge adds. "they came in undetected. Snuck up behind Lance like it was nothing."

"For the record anyone can sneak up on Lance." Keith bluntly says. "What? It's true."

Focusing back on the matter at hand. Pidge continues. "Anyway, for them to do this, in one motion taking him out. I would agree with Shiro, they have some extensive training background. Which would make sense why we can't find them," she deduces. "they're able to avoid our security. Keeping to the shadows really."

Hunk gasp. "Like a ninja!?"

Eyes fall on him. "This isn't a movie." Keith shoots harshly. "Ninjas? Really?"

"Says the one who snuck in to rescue, Shiro." Pidge shoots back. Delivering a burn and earning a scowl from Keith.

"Alright," Shiro takes over. "well, if this person is like that then we need to be on our toes. They might want to take us out one by one an-" He suddenly hears echoing giggling. "What the? Do you guys here that?"

The others look at one another. "No. What is it?" Conan asked.

Shiro wasn't sure, but he was sure he heard a child's laughter. In his mind? No, not in his. Closing his eyes briefly finds himself high and looking down, there in the hanger jumping up and down clapping. Pointing gushing, a small child at least...six or maybe seven a huge smile on his face. His dark orange hair with dark streaks running through bouncing up and down with each jump he did. Laughter and giggling erupting in the hanger.

"Shiro. Are you alright?" Allura voice cuts through, bringing him back.

He finds himself with all eyes on him. "I think, I know were one of our guest is. The hanger."

"What?" Keith alarmed rushes off before Shiro could tell him the rest. "They're after the lions!"

"Keith wait!" Shiro tries to stop him, but he was gone before he could. "Come on." He goes after the teen.

Having a lead with the others, Keith speeds down the halls and to the hangers. In no time he was there, bust right, his knife drawn. "Who are you and what do you want do you want with the lions?!" He demands. Pointing his weapons at them. "What?" He hears a frightened whimper, lowers it seeing it was child. To surprise. "A kid?"

Lowering his guard, the child wails frighten, Keith clamps his ears from the shattering pain. "Ah! Stop!" He screams, only making it worse. "I said STOP!"

Something quick and fast rush from behind, leaps up and delivers a kick square in his back sending him a good distance. The child stops and runs to their savior. Tumbling on the floor a bit, Keith stops snarling. Shoots a glare at the one who attacked cheaply. They stepped before the child, glaring sharply at Keith. Ready to themselves when he stands to his feet. His eyes meet and lock with their hard ones. He was rather surprised someone of their size managed to deliver such a kick, especially on him. Gripping his dagger, it didn't matter to him their gender.

Female or not. They were nothing but an intruder in his eyes. This was why he didn't like strangers in the castle, because of stuff like this. Locked in an intense stare, their golden-yellow eyes reflect in Keith's dark eyes.

Growling Keith snaps. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that!" He charges, driving his dagger at them.

They sweep to the side taking the child with them protective. Keith maneuvers just quickly as them, to their surprise. He comes up with slash. The child yelps, jumping out the way. Keith's wrist locks with theirs. He felt their strength pushing him back, while he struggled a bit. What they had in strength he had in his nibble movements. Stepping to the side, they fall forward, he quickly upper cuts with an elbow. Under their chin, stunning them for a moment. Using this he drops down and sweeps their legs under. Knocking them on their back. He gets ready to pounce and pin them down, they roll to the side.

Shit!

Behind him he quickly, just barely managed to redirect their concreated punch. To their surprise. Twisting their body, bring their other arm around with an axe knife. Keith leans back watching it swipe over him. Coming up fast, their hand grabs him the collar and gives a mighty throw. Sending across the room. Correcting himself midway, Keith twist and lands. Charges back, they lock wrist again. Clashing. Neither wavering.

"Who are you?!" He demands, they remained silent. "Well?!"

There was no reason for you to answer this..boy. Pushing on him, he pushes back. He was good, you had to give him that, but you...you were better. Releasing your lock, a surprise to Keith, you both push back separating. Reaching behind you realize you didn't have the tanto, dang. That moment, right there, Keith uses and springs an attack.

Ramming you down hard. Like a prey to its predator. The force was there, you lost breath. Crashing to the floor of the hanger, both of you tumble and rumble together. Only separate when you wiggle a foot free and kick him back a bit. Your body hits one of the shields over the lion. A jolt shocked you.

The child covers their eyes scared, scream. "STOP!"

A force hits Keith sending him back, away from you. Hitting the ground stunned, it took Keith moment to recover. His eyes on the child. "What the...?"

Distracted you use this and tackle him. "Leave him alone!"

Shiro and the others finally make it to the hanger, rushing all of them shouting for Keith. Stop at the scene before them. "Well, this is um..."Conan blinks a few times. Tapping his chin. "I'm not really sure what to call this."


	4. Chapter 4

All five pair of eyes rested (minus Lance) and stared at you, with rising questions...though for the on with the long mullet like hair style and dark nearly gray eyes glared daggers...heated daggers at you. That narrowed with passing second, if that wasn't a dead give away he was ticked...his clenched fist said it. No doubt from the small bruise you managed to land on him or the fact that pinned him down...you didn't care, he attack, so you attack back. It was only fair really, he brought it on himself. Turning a chin to him, something he didn't take kindly, growled between his pressed lips, your golden-yellow eyes turn to the others. They search and rest on the one you believed less likely to be hostile and annoying (the tanned leaned boy), who seem reasonable. The man with the bionic limb, the oldest among them...minus the pointy eared fair skinned-man with the orange mustache. He kept twirling and pulling. With a humming look at you and...the child you held next to you. His eyes dropped from you and the child, then back to you.

Ignoring him, kept your attention to the man. Solely on him, meeting his eyes, it took him a minute to realize this.

"Oh," he cleared his throat a bit. "ummm," he searched for the words.

This wasn't going to go anywhere, you sighed mentally, all this continuous silence wasn't going to answer any questions or give you any information that you would like to know. The only sound really was from Rowan's wowing gasps and breaths of laughs and random noises a child made. Along with his wiggling in your hold. Reached up and tugged you, pointing at the others.

Your eyes drop to him, his big round-wide yellow eyes stare back with a smile. The others weren't sure what was going on, with the two...individuals before them, but it seem as though they were having a conversation or something. It seem so, by the way the boy's head tilted and eyes moved back and forth from them. Pointing at each one, which the female would put down and give a stern look. The way the boy's cheeks puffed then deflated, but it was the way his eyes flashed a blue hue glow and the light blue curled markings that appeared when he did...whatever he was doing.

"What is going on?" One of them whispered.

Another shrugged.

There wasn't much that could be said, so they watched, until it was done. Clearing your throat open your mouth to speak. "Are those kitties yours!?" Rowan blurted out, jumping up. "They are you kitties! They are, aren't they?" He spun around, clapping his hands. "What pretty colors they are."

He jumped down and away from you, before you could snatch him back. Eyes follow him, he walked or better hopped right up to them. Big eyes and smile. Showing his small canine teeth.

That the others eyes focused on. A few of the mused to the one another, everyone except...the mallet boy. His scowling hadn't stopped, it only deepened if not darkened. And with Rowan's words flying out, made it harder.

Words that not everyone was able to follow, with his motor like mouth. And his multiple animated hand movements, pointing, waving them...etc added extra. He constant bouncing up and down making cat noises and faces, with laughter broke the heavy silence. It broke smiles on nearly everyone, especially with Shiro, the one with the bionic prosthetic.

He chuckled heartily, kneeled down to Rowan. Gaining the child's attention. "Well, aren't you full questions, yes, those are umm...kitties." He answered the first question. "I have the black one, my names Shiro." He introduced himself holding out his regular hand. "What's yours?"

Rowan's mouth shut quickly and he ran back to into your arms. Burying his face. Surprising the others. "Was it something I said?" Shiro rose a brow standing back up.

You shake your head, holding Rowan close. Opening your mouth, Rowan spoke instead. "Can I pet them?" He gushed. "Please! Please!? Plea-"

"Enough," you cover his mouth. Mumble to the side, look back to the others, Shiro mainly. Ignoring Keith's heated glare. Even holding up your other hand to block him out. "excuse him. He can get rather excited if not impulse. Now," your voice and face turned hard as steel. "why have you captured us? Who are you? What is your reasoning and purpose for this?" Each word that came out was harder if not harsher than the last, another thing, they noticed your eyes start to glow fiercely if not hostile.

As if something was going to shoot out, hold Rowan closer. The others where taken by this, the largest of them with the yellow headband held up his arms. "Whoa! Um please...please don't blast us with your laser eyes." He said, waving his arms before him. "We weren't going to do anything. We swear. We just found you and your crew, took you in guys in and-"

That didn't help, your eyes glowed brighter and darker. The shortest of them, with glasses quickly but a hand over his mouth. "Shut up Hunk." They hissed at him. "You're not making it better."

"We're Mikey!?" you stand abruptly with demand. They flinched a bit defensively. Minus the one who kept glaring at you, they said nothing. "Well?" you take a step to them. They still said nothing. You whip an accused finger. Voice rising."You capture me and crew, shove us in pods, and now refuse to inform me of where my other friend is?"

No said anything.

"You're Hunters, are you?" you snarl. "No," your eyes narrow. "you're not Hunters...your..."It clicked. You knew what they where, it all made sense now...after the attack on your ship...by them...by the ones who took everything...they just happened to show up, suddenly you find yourself imprisoned in some sort of pod...upon an unfamiliar vessel...with..."you work for them? Don't you?"

Now someone spoke. The white haired female. "Work? Work for who?" She approached with her words carefully as they where graceful and...British. "Whom are you talking about?"

Was she playing stupid? Your eyes whip to her and lock with her blue ones. Glare. "Do not play idiotic with me." You snarl. Pushing Rowan behind you, your eyes hadn't stopped glowing, they seem to illuminate further. "I know you work for them, you can't stop me from obtaining what is mine."

Again, the female spoke. Her hands up as a sign of peace. "Please, if you'd just calm down. I can assure you, we mean you know harm of any kind." She spoke calmly. Trying her best to keep the situation from rising. "We don't work for whomever you speak of. My name is Allur-"

"I didn't ask for your name!" you snap, with a clenched fist, and sharp eyes. That burrowed. "Your names of unimportance to me, now," your voice lowers. "where is my friend? Where is Mikey? You won't prevent me from getting them back. I'll save her! I will!"

That was it, enough standing around. Keith marched forward, ignoring Hunk's whispers to stop. Reached out and smacked your pointed finger away. Matching your glare. "Where do you get off accusing everyone? Huh?" The feel with a heavy hush. "We work for no one. So unless you've got some brain damage, we don't have to answer any of your questions!" He took a step forward. "It's the other way around, we've got questions for you. So unless you want to be tossed back into space, with your little buddy," he pointed to Rowan. Who cowered behind you. "I suggest," his voice dropped. "you know you place?"

"Oh man!" Hunk freaked. "Dude," he whispered to Keith. "you're not helping."

No, he wasn't. This brat of a teenage...he had some nerve speaking to you like that. Bad enough he almost attacked Rowan...now this? He was itching for another beat down, and you'd be happy to give it to him. Oh, you would.

"I suggest you move," a low growl rose from your throat. Leaned in. "boy. Unless you want me to lay you out again, because if you do, oh," you chuckle darkly. "I can. And I will. This time, I'll put a hole in you."

"Okay," Shiro stepped in and pushed you and that...boy apart. Dissolving the...tension. "enough!" His eyes look quickly at Keith, with a scorn. "This isn't getting us anywhere. Look," he turned to you. You stood your ground. "We don't work for whoever you're talking about, like Allura said, we found you and your crew. Well, what was left of it anyway. In metal asteroid field. We brought you and crew here to help. To heal you."

You look at him wearily. "Why? I never asked for it? Wait? How did you find us? I never sent out any sort of distress signal?"

That part Allura filled in. "I'm not sure, but, I was told to find you there. Someone talked to me, asking for me to find them."

"Well, I didn't. So," You cross your arms. "you must be mistaken."

But, Allura was firm about it. "I assure you, I'm not mistaken. I was contacted by..." it clicked, her eyes dropped to Rowan. You followed her. Roll your eyes. "It was you!" She pointed at him. Surprised.

Rowan smiled, with a hand raised, nodding. "Yes! You found me!" Stepped from behind your leg, hopped twice over to Allura. You weren't sure what was going on, could only watch and listen. "I called you. I called you to come and find me!" Chimed, jumping up and down. Settled after a few more bounces. Turned to you. A trusting smile on. "I like them!"

He said confidently, jumped on Allura's leg, to her shock and surprise of the others, even yourself. He squeezed it tightly. Looked up to the others. "I like you! Can I pet your kitties now?"

Laughing to himself, Shiro kneeled down, rested a hand on Rowan. "Sure, why not?"

Pleased to hear, Rowan jumped off Allura, and ran out the room. "Rowan!" You snatched him back by the hand. To his displeasure. "No kitties! Not until," your eyes whip back sharply at the others. "I know where Mikey is and I get further answers."

The youngest with the glasses pushed up their glasses. "A bit hostile much, geez." Mumbled.

A mumble you heard, earned a sharper look from you. They flinched a bit. Coran stepped in. "You're friend is in one of our pods, healing. If you'd like, I'd be happy to show you."

There wasn't much. "Fine." You agree, holding Rowan closer, thumb over your shoulder at the boy still glaring at you. "But, he stays a couple of feet back."

Eyes fall to Keith. Who was about to say something, if Hunk hadn't put a hand over his mouth. With that taken care of, Coran along with the others led you to Mikey. On the way there, you took the time to...glance around, the halls of this ship where large if not massive. There where corridors after corridors, one thing was sure it was highly advance. And elegant too. Almost like a castle. It was hard not to be impressed, compared your ship, this was nothing...nothing at all. Rowan was more fascinated by the place than you, he took everything in with taste and wonder. There wasn't once he gasped. Or pointed. He tried to get out of your grip, but didn't. To pass the silence, Rowan asked for names, introducing himself (even if the others knew his name), showed them his teeth...his small pointed canine teeth.

He pointed to you, and introduced you. Giving the others your name, May, that was it really. Nothing else, because you tugged him to stop. Even hissed it at him. So he didn't say much. Instead asked for the names of others. Which was given, minus Shiro who had given it before, and Allura, the rest introduced themselves minus Keith.

Hunk was the largest in size with his yellow band around his head, Pidge the shortest with the glasses...the moody one didn't say his name, but Hunk did, it was Keith. A name Rowan found funny. They welcomed Rowan.

"Ah," Coran said, pleased. Arriving to the room you woke and emerged from. He goes over to a control panel, presses something, that trigged from the floor a clear glass cylinder-container that rose out.

Inside, still and in some sort of stasis, eyes closed...from the vitals you read, still alive..thank goodness.

Mikey.

There where injuries from the attack, that seem to be...taking a closer look, healing. Slowly, but, healing none the less. "I..."you asked wearily. Turn to Coran. "Is he?"

Pressing something, Coran brought up the rest of condition of Mikey. It appeared on the glass of his container, in some sort of language you didn't understand..seeing this Allura turned it to something that you could. Now, able to read it, nearly gasped at what you saw. Held in the reaction of your shoulders dropping...and eyes wanting to do the same. Squeeze Rowan's hand a bit more quickly.

He looked to you, then to Mikey, put a hand on the glass...knocked. "HI! Hi, Mikey!" he called. Pressing his face against the glass. "Get some rest, okay? Sweet dreams!"

 _His shell's...cracked badly.._ you cringed. Focus on the large crack that ran across the front of his shell. It was big and...sigh, you couldn't take him out of this, if you did, he'd easily perish. With the minor internal injuries he had...and there wasn't anything you could...

"May." Rowan, whines cutting across your through submerged thoughts. Tugging on you. "I wanna see the kitties, I wanna see them."

He tugged you a few times. Till he got your attention. Waited for an answer. Leaving, clearly wasn't an option. Despite how badly you wanted too, staying here aboard this...this ship like castle wasn't ideal, you had to keep going...you had to keep pushing to save them...save your sister. To stay bring her back, you needed to stay on the Galra's tail.

This was taking up time...it was...but Mikey, he needed to be healed. He warned you...but...clench your fist...didn't listen. And these, you glance back at them each quickly, people or whatever Allura and Coran are, couldn't help you. Staying with them...groaning...what choice did you really have?

Not many, at all.

Not at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Rowan's eyes widen with every word that came from Hunk's mouth, his finger never stopped pointing here and there...nearly everywhere. He almost fell off Hunk's shoulders.

"Whoa!" Hunk caught him. Rowan clung to him. "Careful there little buddy. Almost fell off."

Trembling a bit, Rowan opened an eye seeing he was alright, wiped his brow with a sigh. "Hey!" He pointed up ahead. "What's that?"

A smile spread on Hunk's face, gladly took the young boy with Pidge tagging along with them to the area. Proudly stepped in, chest out, in a hearty voice introduce,"The kitchen!"

Rowan's eyes grew wider. "Wow! It's so...so big!" His eyes sparkled. Looked at all and everything, it was so grand to him, so clean...so polished. So glittery or it could just be his own imagination. He'd never seen something like this...on the ship, was there even a kitchen? That he could recall? No. There wasn't. "What does it do?"

His question surprised Hunk and Pidge, neither of them expected that. They look at one another, unsure how to answer. "Well...umm.."Hunk began looking up at the boy, who remained exploring the room. "It's place that you can come and cook. You make meals to eat. You know what eating is right?" he asked unsure.

Rowan giggled. Nodding. "Yes, I know what eating is, but, I didn't know what a kitchen was, what does it do? Can you please tell me?" He squeezed-hugged Hunk's face. "Please!"

What a grip. "Sure," Hunk managed to say. "you can here if you want to make anything. Even a simple snack. It's a place to explore further beyond what you know. Putting new things together to make them taste delicious. If I think about it...it can bring all walks of life together. Once the meals are done, you take it to the dinning room or the table to eat, with everyone and anyone."

"A dinning table?" Rowan repeated scratching his head. Flopped on Hunk's head. "What's that? Is that some kind of bed?" Neither Hunk or Pidge said a thing, they look at each other again. "Well, is it?"

Pidge took over. "Well, why don't we just go and show you? How about that?"

The idea delighted the little boy. "Yes! Please! I would much like to see this dinning table!" Kicked up his feet. "To the dinning table!"

And to the dinning table they went, on the way there, Rowan asked again to see the kitties. Pidge told him they would eventually. Rowan asked about the dinning table, where it stayed, Pidge informed him it was in a dinning room, which he asked what it was. These question where so...simple and filled with curiosity that Hunk and Pidge where left speechless. They didn't need mind reading powers to know the question they each had about Rowan's. What the heck? Did this boy not know what something so trivial was?

Arriving at the dinning room, a amazed gasp escaped Rowan, echoed around the large wide-grand opened room. It was even better than the kitchen, so spacious...so many chairs with the long table (which was the dinning table) stretched out so far, it seem endless.

"You eat here?" Rowan pointed two fingers, waving them. "At that thing? The dinning table?"

The two nod. "Yeah, pretty much all the time." Hunk said. "Kind of like a family. If I think about it. When we're not fighting for our lives.."he muttered the last part to himself.

Luckily Rowan didn't hear him, he was took captured by the sight before him. Tried counting a few of the chairs. "One, two, three..."he mumbled a few. Skipping a few. "Thirty-four...fifty-two..are there that many?" He held up all ten fingers.

Hunk and Pidge laugh to themselves. "I don't think there's that many, but, well count them later." Pidge told him. "I promise. Rowan?" He looked at her. Voice laced with concern and curiosity. "Have you never seen a kitchen or dinning table before?"

The same question Hunk had, Rowan's brows knotted together for a bit. Shook his head. "No. Nope. Never. May, Mikey, and I always stopped to eat. In some place, around fire. May would go and get the food. And it would be cooked over the fire."

"So, like camping?" Hunk put together.

"Camping? What's that?" Rowan asked confused. "That's a silly name. Camping." Laughed a bit. Shaking his head. "I've never heard that before. We would just eat, that's all."

Silence swept over Hunk and Pidge. They couldn't believe what they heard. Even if Rowan was laughing about it, calling them crazy. "Hey, what's that?" His voice cut through their thoughts. Pointed upward at the hanging chandelier. "It's so big and bright. What's that called?"

Hunk told him. "It's a chandelier, hey, I've got an idea do you want to hear it?" Rowan's eyes filled with interest. "How would you like to make something in the kitchen and we eat it here? At the dinning table?"

That sounded...great! Rowan screamed hugging Hunk's head. "Yes! Yes! Please!"

Chuckling to themselves, Hunk and Pidge fist bump each other. Glad to hear, turn around and head back to the kitchen.

While Rowan remained exploring, you took care of other matters. Or better other matters where being taken care of for you, the first being lodging for you and Rowan, as well Mikey once he woke up. The room was a decent size despite being basic, if not larger than the one from your ship (which wasn't intact), there was a bed, storage for personal belongings, and access to a personal computer and holographic display. The bed you made sure was big enough for you and Rowan, despite the fact it was okay if he had his own room, you insisted and asserted he be with you. Which was fine, there wasn't many things you needed to store, most of it if not all of it was destroyed with your ship. You did manage to keep the tanto and fan. As well some thing precious you kept tucked away. As for clothes and anything else, it was just the white healing suit you had one from the pod, so...you didn't have much if not anything. Except...memories if that counted and...hope.

Sighing, you sat across from Allura the last Altean (whatever that was), she apparently was a princess. It seem to make since considering her regal posture, speech, and attire. She changed out of her white bodysuit combat outfit it seemed, into a white gown, with sky-blue bodice, long sleeves of the same color, with accents of gold. Her hair was down, instead of up in a messy bun. She sat with Shiro and Keith on her side, Coran stood behind her. Honestly it felt like you where being ganged up, but you didn't care. Especially from Keith's continued hard stare that hadn't gone away for these last two days. Again, you didn't care and blocked him out, turning a cold shoulder to him.

Sitting back or better lounged back, arms-crossed, and legs too, stare and lock eyes with Allura. Firmly, she remained calmed and friendly. With a small smile. Cleared her throat.

"I hope everything is to your liking," she started. You grunted. "that's good to here. I'm sure," her eyes fall to your white body suit, "you will have clothes soon enough. Coran has been working on them for some time."

The older Altean smiled proudly. "Yep! Right I am, working hard. Getting every seam and stich right! Made with the finest fabric you've ever felt and seen."

"...Thanks." you said dryly. "Enough of this, let's just get down to business."

Shiro agreed. "Alright, then. So tell us, what where you doing? How did you ship get, well destroyed?"

You were careful with your words and his question. "I was searching for something. My ship just happened to be attacked."

"What where you searching for?" Allura asked.

Your eyes narrow a bit. "Something. I'm a hunter for rarities." You simply put it. "I apparently got too close, they caught on and came at me. Sent a fleet after me, just didn't get away in time. Ship got blasted." Keith's eyes narrowed.

"With a child?" He said, you shot your eyes at him. He returned the glare. "You did all this with a child? Risking it?"

"A crew's a crew." You said calmly. Close your eyes for a moment...open them to Allura and Shiro. "Wouldn't you agree? It doesn't matter the age, I mean even you have children on your crew," words directed to Keith.

Who did his best to keep his cool. You smirked to yourself, continued. "so I see nothing wrong. Clearly you trust children, so, I do so as well." One more word from...just one more word.

Feeling the rising tension, Allura took over. "That is a fair argument, so, you're a treasure hunter? You said?" She leaned in a bit. "What was it that you are exactly searching for? If you don't mind me asking."

Your smirk fell. Mind raced...you couldn't tell any of them...they could or might..."Something precious, that's all. Something that've I've been trying to get. Once I do, well, I get it. Everything will be fine."

"It must be dangerous if whoever has it nearly killed you." Shiro said. You shift a bit in your spot. Leaned back casually. He studied you. You kept calm. Returned the look upon him. "...Alright then," he smiled. Standing. "this treasure or whatever it is that you're searching for, we'll be glad to help you."

That surprised you. "You..you will?"

He nodded. "Yes, though, before we do. I have something to say," your ears listen. "were we found you and your crew is a route the Galra are known for using," your heart froze. "there was word floating around there was some attack, you wouldn't happen to know..."

"Like I said, I'm searching for something precious, if you want to know if they have it? If I attacked them?" your voice tightened. "Now, how could I do something like that? Hmm? What would I gain from attack their Empire? I just happened to be in that same area, got caught in the crossfire. In one of their little trainings or whatever."

Keith shoot from where he sat. "Stop pla-"

Shiro hushed him. "Alright," he stood held out a welcoming hand to you. "just wanted to make sure. Glad we cleared that up."

Your eyes fall to his hand, linger on it. What was his game? Raise a brow to it, then to him. Stand. "Forgive me it I don't want to shake." Turn away and walk out.

Their eyes follow you. Once you left, Keith let it out. "Shiro! Are you serious? You just going to allow her to lie like that!? We know nothing about her or little..crew, she's holding something back. Her ship holds evidence of the attack, she's not some treasure hunter in away sort of way. She dodge nearly everything you asked. And-"

"And," Shiro turned to him. "I'm fully aware of it," he looked passed the teen in the direction May went. "she won't say her reasoning for attack the Galra head on. Her friend wouldn't have suffered such damaged if it was just a crossfire, mostly anyone can maneuver their way and the fact it was a little training, the Galra doesn't just train. They don't have target practice unless they have a target." Looked back at Keith. "She has her guard up for a good reason, Allura, did you see it?"

He turned to her, she nodded slowly. "I did. I could almost feel it off her."

Keith was at a lost.

Allura continued. "It's what fuels her, she's clearly been through something. I'm not sure what it is or what the Galra have to do with it, but," she stood. "anyone against them is good to have. Paraphs we could and maybe hopefully convert to helping us. For the time being, she and her little friend remain here until their friend is healed. Her ship is damaged beyond nearly any repairs. From it, a story was clearly told, the Galra clearly wanted to destroy her, for what reason? We don't know."

She looked to Shiro. "One thing is for sure," he looked to Allura. Folding his arms. "whatever it is she's searching for, Galra have it. Though what it is? Not sure. In the meantime she and her friend will stay here. So, Keith," Keith looked to him. "try not to start a fight. Okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

Rowan as quietly as he could, slipped from the bed and tipped-toed across the room. As lightly as his little feet could, being extremely careful not to make a single sound, other than the door opening with a soft hiss and closing behind him. Finally breathed, to quickly clamp his hands over his mouth and hold his breath sharply again.

How could be forget!

His wide eyes slide back to the closed door of the room, May, she had rather good hearing. Or was it something else, either way he knew to tread carefully and lightly. Which was exactly what he did all the way down the hall to Hunk's room.

Reaching a small hand waved it, squinted his eyes shut, hear a click open them with glee as the door opened and went in, his eyes look around for a moment before finding a large covered up lump on the bed. A smile spread across his face, sprung from where he was onto the lump.

Awaking it.

"Hunk!" Rowan bubbled.

Hunk sat up finding the smiling child, "Rowan." Hunk yawned, scratching his head, yawned again. "W-What is it-Hey!" He blinked a few times realizing something. Looking around. "How did you get in my room?" He arched a brow a the boy.

Who returned with a big grin. Canines and all. "I would like to try the pan and cakes. Please?" He leaned in. "Can we? Huh? Can we?"

Hunk sighed, it hard not to smile, raised a hand and set it lightly on the boy's head. "Sure. And it's called pancakes."

Climbing off Hunk Rowan waited for him to completely rise and get out of bed. The moment Hunk planted his feet on the floor found himself being shoved by the boy out the door.

"Alright!" Rowan said lively, taking Hunk's hand. "Can we get Pidge too?"

"Sure."

Hunk scooped up Rowan and hosted him on his shoulders, earning a delighted squeal from the child, headed towards Pidge's room. On the way there they talked a bit here and there, Rowan mostly asking about other things that can be eaten with pancakes. Hunk told him all the different kinds of varieties that can be added. Finding Rowan salivating from it. Expressing he wanted to try them all and couldn't wait. After a few more minutes they arrive at Pidge's room.

Rowan couldn't wait and knocked, with Hunk leaning him in. Called for them. "Pidge! Pidge, Hunk is going to pancakes!"

There was no response.

Rowan knocked and called again. No response yet again. "Is Pidge home?" Rowan asked looking down to Hunk eyes filled with disappointment and confusion.

"I'm not sure, she should be." Hunk mused. "Try again."

Rowan did and there was nothing, not a single sound. Which was hard to believe, not even the sound of tinkering could be heard when Hunk pressed his ear against the door. This was indeed odd. He got ready to knock when Rowan whined.

"I'm hungry." He grabbed his stomach, almost falling off if not for Hunk. "Can we go and make the pancakes, please?"

Hearing a cry about to rise, Hunk agreed. "Yeah, let's go. Let's leave a note first, okay? Maybe whatever Pidge is doing she'll join us later." Quickly he went back to his room, grabbed a piece of paper, pencil, and tape. Came back wrote down the note and Rowan taped it to the door.

With their message delivered they two of them head to the kitchen. Once the entered Hunk set Rowan down on the counter and began taking some things out. Rowan watched with interest at what he took out. Some things he pointed out asking about them, Hunk answered, it was amazing the ingredients Rowan saw. Some things he hadn't seen before. This kind of food wasn't what he was use too. Nothing he remember eating back with himself, May, and Mikey. His attention didn't go unnoticed, Hunk was astound himself at the boy's reaction to nearly most of the things he laid out. Questions build up in Hunk he wanted to ask Rowan to be beaten by Rowan.

"Are we going to make them now?" He asked picking up an egg. "Do we have everything?" He set it down. "Can we eat them now?"

Hunk laughed softly. "No, not yet. We've got to add everything together. So first is flour," he scouted everything over to Rowan and handed him a measuring cup. Instructing him. "Now scoop out some flour, about...two cups should be good."

Rowan took a moment to study the item and did as instructed. Taking out two scoops and putting it in the bowl. Sneezing from the small cloud of flour. "Okay, done."

Hunk read the next item, milk, or something close to it. Rowan did so with Hunk's help, next came the eggs and everything after. By the time they had added everything and began mixing, someone was walking down the hall muttering to themselves over some findings.

"The way their engine is structure, it was more like some sort of containment holding a rather large amount of power. I'm not sure what the element of it was, but the signatures where off the chart. Despite their ship being well...dated. The material made from it was a bit brittle yet how it managed this far is beyond me. There is evidence of scaring and burnt marks. Its lob isn't completely destroyed, I can salvage some things...I better tell Shiro what I've found so far an-"

"Pidge!" Rowan's voice cut through. "There you are!"

Pidge took a moment and looked in the direction her name was called. Finding Rowan sitting at the counter in the kitchen with his cheeks full, munching on something. Smiling. Waving their fork. Hunk was by the stove flipping some pancakes, stopped and noticed her.

"Hey, Pidge, pancakes?" He asked holding up a plate full.

Rowan's hand reached out and snatched one off the top quickly. This wasn't what Pidge expected to see, she just stood there a moment lost. Laughed a bit walking in. Rowan greeted her.

"Hi Pidge," he said with cheeks filled. "we went to your room to get you to make pancakes, but you weren't there." He swallowed Taking another bite continued. "So we came and started making them. Did you smell them? Hunk taught me how. Guess what?"

Pidge humored the boy. "What?"

Rowan swallowed. "Pancakes are one word and they aren't made in a pan or from a pan."

"Actually, they are," she corrected. Taking a seat. "did you add anything in them?"

"No, just normal ones. But, Hunk says next time we can add all sorts of things. I want to try some with that that chocolate stuff. So," Rowan opened his mouth wide. Chomped down. "Where were you?"

Pidge froze. Her eyes shift to Hunk, who quickly came to the rescue. "Hey! Who wants more?" He held up a decent stack.

"I do! I do!" Rowan raised his hand, hoping up and down holding out his empty plate. "Please!"

Hunk switched the plates out, giving the boy the stack and gestured for Pidge to come over. She did leaving the boy to meal. "So," he whispered so only they could hear. "where exactly were you?"

Pidge lowered herself. "Shiro asked me to take a look at their ship. Well, what's left of it. I'm doing it while everyone sleeps. Apparently their little meeting didn't really go well, May didn't tell them really everything."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out," Hunk acknowledged. "she kind of gave off that 'you ask I shoo6t' vibe. Or was another threating vibe I'm not sure. So, did you find anything?"

Pidge nodded. "Yeah, but it's going to take some time a bit to get through some things. It's weird though, about their ship. The design and energy source, there was a part in the engine that was constructed to house it. I found some strange, it's like this powdery residue or something. Along with small broken crystal pinkish fragments. I'm going to run some tests and-"

"May can tell you," Rowan interrupts, swallowing the last bit of pancakes. Held up his plate and began licking it. Hunk and Pidge turn to him, shocked he heard them. To notice that same blue hue flash in his eyes for a moment. "she knows about that." His eyes flashed the blue hue again looking directly at Pidge. Locking eyes for a moment.

And in that moment Pidge felt something, burrowing, then went away. Everything faded back. "What the-?" She blinked a few times. Rubbing her temple.

Rowan giggled. "What was that?" She wondered. Looking at the boy.

"Our ship wasn't that strong. May had to repair quite a few times." Rowan said. Setting his plate down. "If you want I can ask May for you."

Hunk and Pidge just stare at him, when it clicked. "Wait a minute," Hunk walked over to Rowan. "are you reading Pidge's mind?" Rowan looked up at him, with an innocent smile. "You are! Oh my gosh, wait, why am I surprised. You did the same with Allure. I think or something."

"I guess, I am." Rowan shrugged. Turning back to Pidge. "Do you want me to ask?"

She shook her head. "No, that's okay, actually," a quick thought came to Pidge's mind. "could you do me a favor?" Rowan nodded. "Can we play a game, the No telling game. You don't tell May, about this, alright? And if you don't, I'll give you a prize or something."

"Really!" Rowan's eyes lite up. "Like what?"

Pidge and Hunk exchange looks. Trying to figure out what it should neither of them came up with it or had the time, someone else came in hostile.

You.

Your eyes land on Rowan, who was glad to see you. You sigh inside relieved to see him, though harden upon Hunk and Pidge. Whom try to greet you with a smile, but by the flare in your eyes told them it was best not too. If not for Rowan to cut the tension they were sure going to suffocate from it.

"May! Hi! We're eating pancakes!" Rowan exclaimed holding up his empty plate. Waving it. "Do you want some?"

There was a small smile that cracked on you, it was quick, you shook your head no. Whipping your eyes back to the other two. Demanding an answer from them. Even though Rowan said it.

"Y-You see," Hunk bravely spoke first. Stammering. "he c-came into..my room and we-well..." His words trailed. Coughing. Making fast gestures. Fumbling over every word that came out. "He came. Woke me up. Pancakes."

It was like a jamming of words, you became lost and soon disinterested. Sigh, lean against the frame of the door waiting for him to finish. Eventually he did, after your headache rested. Rubbing your temples, manage to piece it altogether.

"So, that's the whole thing," Hunk finished. Wiping his brow, smiling nervously.

Rowan took another lick of his plate. A sigh leaves you again, push yourself up and walk into the kitchen. Each step taken Hunk and Pidge stiffen and jump, out of reaction Hunk picks up the pan and holds it before him and you. You stop before it and look to it then him, flick it. He flinched, you smirked and carry on to Rowan. He sat his plate down opening his mouth about to say something, dropped his eyes to Pidge who gesture to him to remember.

He did and closed his mouth. Instead opted to hugging you, startling you a moment. He kept his hold on you for a few more seconds. Then let you go.

You raise a hand and lightly pat him on the head, in that moment Hunk and Pidge slowly relax. Seeing the soften shift in you. "It seems you enjoyed yourself well," you said. "the pancakes were enjoyable?"

He nodded. "Yes! Hunk made them with me, it was yummy. It's part of breakfast," he gave it a thought, giggling. "next time he said we can add things." He picked up his plate and licked it again.

You chuckle very softly, only for Rowan's ears. Take your hand back, stand before him. "Once you are done, change."

He understood. "What about you?"

Before answering his question take a pancake and bite it. Chew, then swallow. "Check up on, Mikey. Apparently there is some training area in here so I will be in there. Then do some.."your eyes slide to Hunk and Pidge for a moment. Narrow. "reading. Alright?"

Rowan smiled. You gave a light pat on the head and left. Though not before parting some words to Hunk and Pidge, scaring them. Into agreeing. You left a amused smirk.

Just as you said, went to check on Mikey though not before stopping by your room and changing into training attire. Coran had provided them for you, it simple nothing fancy. Reminded you of times back home.

Dark maroon leather pants, dark maroon leather crop tank top, with arm bands to match. You choose flats as your footwear, again, simple. Reaching where the healing pods were, press the button to bring Mikey's pod up. You read his vitals and condition. The machine was still working on him, he seem to look...a bit better since the week has passed.

"For an advance race, their healing is rather lacking," you scoff a bit. "I could do better, if..." your eyes drop to the side for a moment. That stung what you just said, it was hard not to nearly get choked up on it. So you swallow it. Lift your eyes back to Mikey. Rest a hand on the glass. "Things will get better soon, I promise. Once this is all over. I-I'll make everything right. Just rest."

You take your hand back and press the same button sending his pod back down. It wouldn't stop playing, in your mind, the explosion...but mainly Mikey's hesitant voice trying to reel you back. Against the plan you had, but you knew, it would work. Something, you clench your hand into a fist, something happened. The plan was sound proof. It was going to work, after all this time...each tracking you did. Over the course of the years. You were nearly there...you could have killed that wretched witch.

Hagger!

She messed up everything!

Everything!

And...

"Oh! Well hello there May!" Coran came in surprised to see you.

You instantly calm down and turn to the man. Flat eyes and all. He walked over to you. "Checking on your friend?" He asked knowing well that you were. "I'm sure he's healing up real nicely."

"If that's the case, than he should have been healed by now, right?" you sneer a bit. "I thought you were from some sort of advance race." You flick the control panel. "I don't see anything really advanced."

Coran snorted to the side, making it seem like a sneeze. "Yes, well," he forced himself to say keeping his cheerful tone. "it is heal! The body must also do its part not to mention depending on the severity of ones injuries as well. So everything is working just as advance as it should."

He remarked, you heard it. And let it be. "Whatever, the sooner he awakens the sooner we can get out of here. Have you found a way to make that happened? Like some extra ship or so? You're from a noble race, surely you have spare ships around her somewhere besides those...cats."

Coran grinded his teeth together taking a few deep breaths. Forcing his politeness. "Yes! We are looking into that for you!"

You fold your arms. "Good. I'll be off training." Walk out.

The moment you did stop, take a moment and walk to the training room. You enter, collecting your asymmetrical bob and pull it back into a small ponytail. Stop midway hearing someone else in here...training. Walking fully in view see who it was and scowl. Eyes and all.

With swipe of their blade, cut the hologram figure in half, Keith looks up and scowls. Eyes and all. Tighten his grip on his sword, felt his knuckles turning white. Your eyes drop to that hand he clenched further.

Clench a hand by your side the same. Lift your eyes back to him. The two of you locked in a intense staring contest, waiting, just waiting for the other to do something or say something.

It was amusing, you saw it in his eyes...he was still sore about before. It was hard not to smirk and snicker a bit, how juvenile. It was nearly adorable in a mocking way, something Keith noticed and grunted.

Rose his sword and pointed it at you. You knew what he was saying and accepted. Walked over across from him, he lowered his sword and waited. It took you a moment but you found a weapon.

A spear.

Walk back to your spot across from Keith. Give the spear a quick twirl in one hand, flash a smirk at the teen. Get in a defense stance. He dropped as well. "I've got more skills on you, boy," you jeered. Earning a heated look from him. "I'd be happy to teach you."

"You won't get the chance," he grunted. Pushing off. "trust me!"

You chuckle and push off, weapons drawn hot on both sides, clash!


	7. Chapter 7

The small crystal-like spear hanging around Za-Naron's neck glowed faintly with dark energy. Without breaking from her meditation pose reached a hand up and clenched it.

The other Druids in the room gave a quick, turned back to their own business.

To turn their attention back once more upon the female to the soft humming sound coming from her clenched hand. It didn't go unnoticed, opening her complete black eyes look down at the glowing fragment with disdain.

"Hush!" She hissed at it threatening.

But it didn't, she frowned darker. " You retched piece of jewelry! I care not of your pain."She sneered. "Hush your infernal noise. Least you wish I end you!"

The fragment settled its glow. A smile flatten on Za-Naron's pale lips. "That's better."

The others kept themselves quiet. Knowing well it was best and to advert ones eyes. For she did not take kindly to onlookers. A few before learned the hard way, with a simple wave of her hand she had twisted them in an unrecognizable state. It showed as a both a warning and threat of course this was before she gained better control under the tutelage of Hagger.

Now it was just a simple finger.

Rising from where she sat Za-Naron collected herself and walked out. Down the halls she walked on the command ship, the few guards either posted or walking through stopped instantly and moved aside.

She could smell their hidden fear and caution. It was delightful. Some would address her others remained stiff, holding their breath.

It was as it had always been.

The moment she walked down these halls the very first day, the very first time she recalled briefly, life was starting.

Her new life.

Stopping for a moment turned to the window to peer at her reflection, with the hood covering her face except her chin, take it down. Hair that was once shoulder-length and ginger in color was now faded and nearly shaven off if not for the free hair that running down the middle to her mid-back. Not a single trace of any part left, only the face held the remanence of the past but that had become changed a bit over the years. Black eyes and the dark markings running from them stopping at her cheeks. And the sharp teeth her mouth now held when she smiled or sneered.

There was nothing else.

Covering herself with the hood continue on her way. The crystal hadn't spoken or screamed, it best not. If only she could find a way to get rid of this thing, Hagger had promised to figure out a way so she could be free. All the witch could do was provide a spell that kept it at bay. But that didn't stop it from trying to forces memories and irritating thoughts into her mind.

Especially of a certain pink-haired female, who constantly kept trying to interfere over and over again. That wretch woman kept the haunt on for years, in pursuit of what is no more and every time it ended in the same way.

They lost.

Not just their haunt but more, more of themselves. That reality they had was no more, this was a new one. They or she couldn't handle the new powers this place produced. Their body couldn't handle it, even if they tired to figure out how to composite for it. It was futile. Yet, they remained to keep a small spark that was nothing but that.

A spark.

Za-Naron had only engaged twice with her, her combat skills increased, but that was all. The last time they engaged, she discovered something horrid but took it anyway. While vowing again to come back and get what is theirs'.

Za-Naron smirked darkly. "Their words mean nothing." Holding up a hand, dark energy slowly creeped its away around her hand and with a minor crushing flex of her fingers bending them inward, the hall itself began to squeeze. All she had to do was completely close her fist and...

"Enough!" Hagger hissed.

She stopped and looked before, finding the witch standing there a few feet away. Her yellow eyes piercingly staring. Was enough to submit Za-Naron. Seeing her compliance, Hagger held out a hand.

"Come." She said.

Doing as told Za-Naron follows the witch closely. There were no words exchanged between. Never really was after the first two years or was it three. Never the less, whatever the witch said, Za-Naron followed. She was her teacher after all.

"Here." Hagger entered a room.

Za-Naron followed, it was like the many other rooms though was more suited for experimentation and perhaps surgical reasons. That wasn't all she found, there was something else...a reptile. A alien reptile. In cased.

Za-Naron rose a brow. "A creature?"

Hagger hissed at her. "Do not be blind and little." Za-Naron grunted. "Look beyond," Hagger placed a hand on the glass. "our Emperor is in need of something much more. You will help me with it, with combination of quintessence we create something new."

"Through combining quintessence to make something, I see." Za-Naron looked closer at the creature, smiled darkly. "You will be glorious, little one. A new form will await you. A stronger and more powerful form. Be glad."

She sat a glowing hand on the glass. Turned to the witch. "Ready."


	8. Chapter 8

It took some time but Lance eventually woke up and healed after being put under by May. She sure hit the right pressure point to knock him out. He couldn't really remember much when he awoke only that Coran was there to greet him and now there was a child aboard the ship.

The boy or Rowan Lance was told seem fine, looked a bit different with those small pointed canines and slightly pointed ears. He looked somewhat human but then not really.

Those eyes of his sort of gave it away, other than that nothing else besides the fact Rowan hang out mostly with Hunk and Pidge, though mainly Hunk. Kid always seem to be on his shoulders. He seem to adjusting well.

Though when came to May either his caretaker or something, she was something else. The hard look. Sharp gaze that cut like a knife if addressed and voice that was tight and annoyed. Still Lance didn't seem to mind. But from the defensive vibe and undertone threat she gave off he treaded carefully.

"So," Lance began as casually as his voice could be leaning back in the dining chair at the table, looking across to Hunk and Rowan who busy playing on the learning tablet Pidge built him. " May" he breathed. "She's..."

Hunk's shoulders dropped he knew where this was going.

"...part of the crew. Right?" Lance asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes."

Lance smiled please yet again. Leaned further. " And we don't know long she'll be here with her friend?"

Hunk nods, while helping Rowan. "Okay so what color matches the yellow lion? Yeah that's right."

With a finger hovered his chosen answer Rowen presses the color. A cartoon image of Pidge appeared with thumbs up smiling. Rowan smiled brightly.

Showed Hunk. Beamed. "I got it!"

"Awesome you did!" Hunk ruffled his hair. "Okay, for the next one."

Lance couldn't help but smile a bit at scene. A thought suddenly came to him.

Rowan's eyes flashed blue "I wouldn't do that. May won't like it."

"Wh-What!?" Lance whipped his head to the boy. Growled a bit. "Don't read my mind."

Rowan stopped for a moment and looked up, blinking a few times, giggled.

"Lil'buddy," Hunk said with a serious tone. " Remember, what we talked about?"

It took Rowan a moment but he did. Gave a nod with a toothy smile.

Recited the words. " No peeping or creeping. It's not good to do. Many don't like it and I shouldn't too."

Lance was stunned for a moment. Hunk threw up a hand, high-fiving the boy.

Praised him."Good job!"

Rowan's smile grew. "Umm, okay," Lance said with a tilted head. " so Pidge told me she's doing some digging around." He said with air quotes. " had she found anything?"

Hunk took his attention from Rowan turning it to Lance.

"In somethings but not everything, the ship was pretty much destroyed so there was little to salvage. But so far she's found what's been powering it. Some sort of crystal or gem. It's has some sort of raw power."

" Really? That was the only thing?"

"Give our take. She found a version of a black box and their navigation. Shirt asked for reports. Since well you know May won't say or tell us a single word."

Lance gestured to Rowan who busy repeating a sentence. "What about...him?" He whispered the last part.

Hunk held up a hand instantly. Shaking his head silently rigorously. Fear was adamant in his eyes.

Lance caught on with a cold chill down his spine.

"I did it!" Rowan exclaimed hold the tablet up to show them. A big smile on his face.

Both teens almost jump out their skin from the outburst. Catch their breaths.

"Good job," Hunk said setting a hand on the boy's head. Patting it lightly. While fanning himself of the trickling sweat and rising body heat.

"Can I draw now?" Rowan asked.

Hunk gave a nod and helped him switch to drawing on the tablet. Using a finger he started and like any child his age drew swiggly lines and shapes of all sizes.

Hunk and Lance continue their talk.

"Besides the fact May's face speaks innocence," Lance said to Hunk's annoyance, " has Shiro figured out what her reason is for the Garla?"

"Nope. None at all. That's sort of no crossing zone. Shiro said it's best to let it be. Allure said any enemy of the Galra is an ally of Voltron."

"Ah Allura and her wise words, well it must be something. May's always checking something. Not sure what."

"She's checking the Galra's flight pattern," Pidge said appearing behind Lance nearly scaring him out of his skin.

"Geez, can you say something!"

Pidge ignored him. Rowan stopped drawing and happily greeted her, held up his...drawing. It was just squiggles and shapes filled with different colors.

"Umm, it looks nice." She said hesitantly, trying her best to keep her smile from falling.

It was enough for the boy, glad to hear turned back to finish his master piece. Leaving the others talk.

"Their flight pattern?" Hunk repeated raising a brow. A look of confusion wrinkled on his face. "I thought she just happened to be in their area at the same time."

Pidge shook her head. " No, that's not case. I was able to salvage some data from the black box or whatever, it checks out. She had something made that tracked their movements or better yet a certain biological readings of someone. Also, the damage done to the ship I found residue of Garlen energy and materials coated on the ship. It's clear she's had many encounters. The damage done and other patch-ups matches damage from Garla weapons. Extensively, I might add."

"Extensively?" Lance repeated.

"So, she's been doing this for a long time," Hunk said quietly looked to Rowan sadly.

Lance and Pidge look too. Their eyes soften. The boy paid them no mind too busy enjoying himself.

"Explains a lot," Pidge stated. "Explains everything really. To a certain degree."

" Did you let Shiro know?" Lance asked.

"I was just about to do that, trying to figure out how to do it away from sensitive ears."

They knew who she was talking about, at that moment Rowan's eyes flash blue.

" May is busy, you can tell Shiro," he said.

They look at him he smiled, which quickly fell and shrunk.

"S-Sorry,"

"No, it's okay," Pidge smiled, "thank you for telling me. Actually," a thought rose behind her glasses. " could do me a favor?"

Not sure what Rowan eagerly agreed.

In bridge of the castle Allura was at the helm looking at charts. When a presence entered.

"Oh," you gasped a bit. Surprised. "I didn't think anyone would be in here."

The princess turned around surprised to see you. Greeted you with a smile.

"May, hello, this a surprise,"

It was.

"Did you need something?" She stoped what she was doing giving you her full attention.

She was pretty you had to admit. Her eyes fell to your training attire. That seem to be what you fancied to wear despite other choices.

"Training again?" She inquired.

You gave a blank stare and shrugged. Folding your arms. " More or less, what are you doing?" Gesture.

"Oh, this well I was checking some things over. Anywhere that Voltron might be needed. Any distress calls, maps. Nothing really."

You couldn't help but scoff. " I'm surprised, a princess such as yourself can do things like that."

Allura's brows pinched tight. With every ounce of kept calm and a smile on.

"Yes, well I was taught by my father."

"That's interesting to hear, here I thought royalty was more into appearances and poise."

Allura's brows knitted deeper. "Looks can be quite an illusion."

"So it seems,"

Fury shook in the princess's hand. She clenched it quickly. Inhaled for a moment released a calming breathe.

"Alteans, are very verse in many things. Royalty or not, we make sure all learn. I can understand why you would think that. Other than that it seems Rowan is settling in well. He's taken a liking to Hunk and Pidge."

You lean on nearest window. " I suppose he is, though he shouldn't get comfortable. Once Mikey is healed we'll be leaving. Of course with a ship, a different one."

"Yes, of course. Coran is looking into that for you."

Your eyes narrow slightly at her. Study her for a moment. Especially her smile.

Not a crack.

"You're butler. Right."

Allura flinched. "So, May tell me about you're self? We haven't gotten the chance to talk."

Standing up, you turn around and walk out. "Nothing to say. I'll be training."

So many choice words worse in Allura's mind she wished to say but held them down, huffed and puffed instead. Fuming. Grumbling. She didn't notice Shiro and Pidge.

The two stand there at door watching the princess release her frustrations.

"What happened?" Pidge whispered.

Shiro just stared unsure, coughed a bit. "Ah, princess are you, okay?"

Allura stopped noticing their presence. Quickly regained her composure. Despite her heated cheeks.

"Shiro! Pidge! Wh-What can I do for you?

Shiro and Pidge shift a quick look to one another. Quickly dropping the question they wanted to ask but it was clear what caused it. Coran has the same look a few times. Keith wore it like a permanent expression than his usual one.

Allura's face wrinkled more showed when Shiro said the name.

"Princess, Pidge found some more information on May's ship and-" he stopped from the hard look Allura gave. "-we think it's best for you to hear."

Despite her own feelings Allura calmed herself. "What has you found?"

In the halls you made your way in the direction of the training room. Reach the split at the end, instead taking a right go left. Not a second after someone stepped out their room and saw you. That wasn't the way to the training, narrowing their eyes follow quietly.

Back with Allura she was a bit surprised from the information she was told. Then again it made sense she had her assumptions.

"So she's been following the Galra clearly for a personal reason. It sounds like they have something of hers. And she's been doing this for how long?"

"It seems for some time a couple years give or take," Pidge said, bringing up the information on the screen.

"Should you be doing that?" Allura asked uneasy.

Pidge chuckled a bit gestures over her shoulder. " Don't worry I've got a lookout."

Right then Rowan's laugh was heard not to far. Allura laughed a bit, Shiro smiled shaking his head.

Pidge continued. "From the recordings I found in the ships logs as far as I could go some of it was messy and discordant. Actually it's rather static. I was able get the semi oldest recording." She brought it up so they could see.

Shiro and Allura take a look. Pidge played it. It was a bit disoriented but made out as much as they could. One thing they did make out was May a younger one about Pidge's age it seemed.

 _"I have lost location of—so far this galax—"_

 _"I am not sure in which quadrant that—"_

Next one that came May looked beaten and rough.

 _"I tired! I tired! This Galra they are...they have—"_

 _"I must be careful next time, I will get back what is rightfully mine. They cannot—-"_

The video cut out another one came this time May looked a year older and her appearance had become a bit rougher. Now wearing a tattered scarf.

 _"Michangelo managed to pinpoint the Galra's location. Their fleet is just a few jumps. Last time of our encounter it was—-"_

 _"It has been nearly three months since the last sighting of the Galra Empire. That witch has managed to find a way shield me from—"_

 _"Their trail of destruction...it's..it's..." May voice cracked a bit, devastation slowly rising in her eyes. With sadness sinking in. Ready to break. Horror cascade upon her face. "I-I can't...I can't even...why?"_

 _"Another assault on the Galra, I was...we where...I found something that.." May looked like sickened. She could hardly look into the camera, instead turned it off._

 _Another feed came up. May looked older and a bit harder. The brightness in her eyes seem dimmed._

 _"It's been nearly nine months give or take. I've come across Galra infested areas, there was much I could find. They've changed up somethings in terms of security and communications. Access is a little more of a challenge. And-"_

 _A toddlers screams where in the distance. May stopped and walked away for a bit. The video went dead._

That was it.

"That's what I have right now there's some more I'm cleaning." Pidge said. Brought forth May's flight pattern. Focused on the dates. "Her latest one was when we found her. I couldn't bring up the first nine months she started or year I'm not sure. But she's been on the Galra trail. Went to some of their posts."

Shiro studies a bit further. "You said she had a way of tracking them, but biological, right?"

Pidge nod.

"What could she be using to just hone in on just a persons biological signatu-"

Allura gasped. At another screen Pidge had up. Pointed to the purplish crystal.

"Those readings...they're like..."

"What is it princess?" Shiro asked.

Before she said anything Rowan, Hunk and Lance burst in. Rowan on Hunk's shoulders looked to Pidge, eyes glowing. Caused a small fritz with tech.

"They're coming!" He said

Knowing what the boy meant a Pidge quickly disbursed everything. The second the last window vanished, a body fling across the hall another followed.

"What the-!?" Lance and the others hurry and stick their heads out.

Gasped. At what they saw.

Hunk sighed hard dropping his head, face palming it dragged it down. "Again!"

He spoke what everyone was thinking and face expressions spoke. Rowan pointed giggling.

Keith was on the floor tasseling with you straddled over him. Trying to pin him down while he pushed back trying roll you off. Neither you or him noticed the others, eyes heatedly locked with dagger stares.

"What happened this time?" Pidge questioned.

It didn't matter what happened Shiro rushed over, Keith managed to hook his leg around your waist and pull off. Rolled up and pinned to down under him.

"What where you doing!?" He demanded.

Grunting you, raise a foot get ready to kick him off, Shiro comes and snatched Keith off by the collar. Quickly blocks your strike to your surprise.

"Alright! Enough!"

The halls hushed instantly. Keith tried to get out but Shiro kept his grip. You get up dusting yourself off. Step towards him, Shiro held out a hand stopping you, shooting you a look with it.

You stop, narrow your eyes darkly at Keith. Tone and all. "I don't like to be followed."

"What where you doing then!? Huh?" He snapped back.

Heads turn to you, your body language hardens and lips seal close.

"Oh, can't say anything now!" Keith said releasing himself from Shiro. Pointing a finger. "I saw her going the opposite direction of the training room."

"What?" Allura looked at you wide eyes. "That's where the Balmera crystal is. It powers the ship, why would you do that?"

You remained quiet. Crossing your arms over your chest, turned sharply keeping your back to them.

"I don't have to explain myself to you,"

Shiro remained calm. "You do actually, we'd like to know. It's the least you can do we've been more than accommodating."

"Like I said, I have nothing to say. My reasons are my own." You said defensively.

Lance leans over to Hunk and whispers, " Could Rowan...you know," he pointed gesturing.

Hunk grunted sharply. "No!"

"Reasons or not," Shiro's tone tighten a bit, "that's the castle's energy source. We just want to know why. That's all."

You refused to answer, Keith had enough, clenched his fist. Rushed towards you.

"You're hiding som-"

"Everyone!" Coran's voice comes overhead. " I hope I'm not I interrupting anything, May if you're hearing this you're needed in the statsis bay."

Rowan's eyes flashed blue and smiled. Hugging Hunk's head.

"Mikey!"

Your heart leaped with joy, pushed off and ran towards the bay.


End file.
